Becca's Twilight
by shuichishindo24
Summary: What if Bella had a little sister named Rebecca who came to Forks with her? rated T for language chapter 4 is fixed so its easier to read. chapter 1 to 6 is now finished
1. Chapter 1

What if Bella had a little sister named Rebecca who came to Forks with her?  
Story is in Rebecca's POV.  
**_I don't own twilight, nor will I ever. However I do own Rebecca_**

"Are you guys sure you want to go. I mean I could stay with you while Phil travels." My mom, Renee, asked me and my sister Bella, for what was the millionth time today. We were going to Forks, Washington to live with our father so our mom could spend more time with her new husband Phil who traveled quite a bit. This was Bella's idea, for us to go live Charlie.  
"Rebecca, hurry up or we are going to miss our plane." Bella said snapping me out of my thoughts. I gave my mom one last hug and said goodbye. Even though she didn't want us to leave, I could tell she was happy to be able to spend more time with Phil. I ran to catch up with Bella. The plane rides were painfully boring. Bella fell asleep, so I had no one to talk with.

When we got off the plane Bella mumbled "Welcome to Hell, the rainiest place in America" loud enough for only us to hear, I giggled at that. I happened to like Forks and the rain where as Bella hated both. We went to go get our luggage and go find Charlie. When we found him I ran over to hug him. When Bella walked over she tripped causing Charlie to catch her and her to blush. I stifled my laughter.

"Daddy we haven't seen you in so long, how've you been?" I asked him.   
"I've been fine, how have you guys been?" he said directing the question at anyone of us.  
"We've been fine too char-dad" Bella said catching her mistake with almost saying 'Charlie' instead of 'dad'. I don't know why Bella didn't like him very much, our dad was a very likable man. As we were leaving the airport Charlie made a comment about our height.  
"You two have grown since the last time I saw you." It was true, last time he saw us was almost a year ago, in March for my 14th birthday. At that time I was 4foot 9inches and Bella was 5foot 2inches. Now I'm 5foot 1inch and Bella is 5foot four inches.

"It's not my fault I'm short" Bella and I mumbled at the same time. It truly wasn't. We had taken that gene from our mother. **_A/N: I don't know how tall Renee is, I didn't have the book with me when I was writing this part of the story._ **We all got into the police cruiser that Charlie owned since he was the chief of police in Forks. The first part of the trip to our new home was silent and slow. The slow part was partly Charlie's fault. Since he was a police officer we and every one else had to abide by traffic laws when he was around. I finally got fed up with the silence part of the trip.

"Dad, can I find a radio station to listen to?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, go ahead" he said. Yay! I reached over Bella's seat for the radio knob and kept searching until I found one of my favourite songs playing, Dashboard by Modest Mouse. Bella turned and glared at me. She hated this song and knew that I knew that she didn't. I just smiled innocently at her.

"So, how is the weather been lately dad?" she asked. Dad and I just looked at her funny. Even I knew that answer and I didn't even liver here yet. She blushed and turned up the radio to avoid further talking. A few seconds later a song she didn't mind came on so she relaxed a little bit. Dad tried making another conversation so it wouldn't be so 'awkward silency' in the car.

"Bells, Becs, do you guys remember Billy from the La Push reservation?"

"Oh! I think I do, is he that old guy who has twins, I think that one of them has the same name as me right?" I said. Bella looked at us with confusion.  
"Yeah, we used to go fishing together when you guys came up, well he's in a wheel chair now and can't drive so his son Jacob and him fixed up a truck and sold it to me for cheap, and I was thinking of giving it to Bella for a late birthday present. How does that sound Bells?" He asked Bella.

"How old is it dad?" she asked. I new absolutely nothing about cars, so I just tuned their conversation out and listened to the radio for the rest of the trip. We finally reached Charlie's house. I jumped out of the cruiser and screamed

"YAY! Were _finally _HOME!" I went to the trunk and when Charlie opened it I grabbed my bag and ran to the front door. Bella stopped at her truck.

"Wow. Isn't the most wonderful truck you ever saw Becca?" she asked me. I scrunched up my nose. To me it looked like a deformed huge fire hydrant.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Iz." I was the only one she aloud, other then her best friend in Phoenix, call her that. Charlie unlocked the door and left me and Bella alone to unpack our room. I ran up the stairs and into our room. I had the advantage of no clumsiness unlike Bella and Dad.

"This room looks the exact same way as when we were younger, doesn't it Rebecca?" Bella asked.

"Yup! The only difference is that computer" I pointed towards the desk. The room truly did look the same. Two single beds, the baby blue walls, the rocking chair in the corner, the yellow laced curtains and the wooden floors.

"Oh shit." I groaned, I just remembered there is only one bathroom and Bella takes forever in the shower.

"What?" she asked looking curiously at me.

"I just remembered there is only one bathroom." She groaned as well, but not for the same reasons. She just hated sharing a bathroom with anyone. Bella and I finished unpacking and I saw her looking at herself in the mirror. I had to admit, my big sister was really pretty. She took more after my mother. She had high cheek bones, straight dark brown hair, a heart shaped face and she was pale. I took more after my dad. A slightly round face, curly light brown hair, a babyish looking face and I wasn't as pale as Bella, but I was slightly pale. She got up grabbed her clothes and hair brush.

"I'm having a shower if you need me" she said leaving the room. I used that as an opportunity to get changed into my pajamas in our room. She came back a half hour later and it was time to go to sleep so we wouldn't be tired for school tomorrow.

"G'night Izzy"  
"Night Bec" she responded. I could here her crying that night as I fell asleep to the sound of the wind and rain.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own twilight, nor will I ever. However I do own Rebecca, Jason, Kayleigh, Theresa and Sam. _**

Chapter 2

When I woke up Bella wasn't in her bed, so she was probably downstairs eating breakfast with Charlie. I brushed my hair, got dressed and went to brush my teeth. I made my way downstairs when Charlie was headed out the door.

"Bye dad, see you after you get home from work." I called after him.

"Bye Rebecca, have a good first day at school." He called back closing the door. I wasn't too hungry right now so I just ate a granola bar. Bella wasn't at the table and the dishes were already done so I went to see where she went. I found her in the living room looking at the pictures Charlie had around the room. I saw her looking at the pictures of Charlie and Renee's wedding. I looked at the clock, if we didn't leave soon we would be late, and I didn't want to make a bad impression on our first day.

"Izzy, hurry up or were going to be late." I whined. Now don't get me wrong, I _hated _school, but I didn't want to make a bad impression.

"Okay, let's go then." She grabbed her rain coat and made her way outside. I, stupidly, forgot my coat back in Phoenix. Even after Renee reminded us not to forget anything. I would have to ask Charlie to get me one, or have Renee send it up here. I pulled the hood of my sweater I was wearing up over my head and ran to the truck. The truck smelled like tobacco, gasoline and peppermint. That can't be good for people's health.

"Bella, you are _so_ buying an air freshener for this…_thing_!"

"Fine, but don't call it a thing. It happened to be a very good _truck_." She emphasized the word truck to get her point across. Bella started the engine and it let out a monstrous roar. The thi…oh I mean_ truck_ went so slow I swore we wouldn't make it to school on time. Bella found the high school very easily. It had a sign that said _"FORKS HIGH SCHOOL"_ in front of it. If the sign wasn't there we wouldn't have found it. The school looked like a group of houses that looked all the same with maroon bricks. Bella parked in front of building number 1.

"I'm just going in to ask for directions okay?" she asked me.

"Yep, just don't trip over anything or anybody, sis." I giggled. She tried to not let my joke bother her as she got out and made her to the building. I waited for a good five to six minutes before she came back.

"That was the office, I got our schedules, and maps. Oh, and you need to get your teachers to sign this." She said handing me my things. Some of the people had started to come into the parking lot so Bella turned on the truck and followed them to the nearest parking spot she could find. We studied our schedules when she parked. I had English in building 2, Gym, Math in building 5, Lunch, Spanish in building 4 and Science in building 6. I got out of the truck after looking at my map.

"See you at lunch or after school Izzy" I said and headed in the direction the map said to building 2. Damn it was cold, I would have to ask Charlie to buy me a jacket soon. I took off my wet sweater and hung it up next to all the other coats in the class. I took the slip that my teacher needed to sign and handed it to her. My teachers name was Mrs. Okopny**_ A/N: I don't know any of the teachers names so I used my teachers names_**. She assigned me a seat in the front of the room. There was an empty desk beside mine, otherwise the whole class was full. When the bell rang and 3 people came late instead of everyone turning to stare at them they continued staring at me until the teacher started talking. We were starting a new unit today, Romeo and Juliet. Oh joy, I get to read a book I hardly understand and that I already read in Phoenix. In gym I got to sit out since it was my first day and watch everyone play soccer, my favourite sport. I wish I was playing today. In math they were doing algebra, I had absolutely no clue about algebra. I never understood it or its purpose. I would have to ask Bella for help with my homework. At lunch I went to go find Bella, but the table she was sitting at was full, so I went to find another table. I looked around, all the tables with people I could tell were grade 9's were full. Then I saw a table with 6 people sitting in the corner, there was one person you could tell was in grade 9 and there was a few extra chairs there. They were all inhumanly beautiful.

"Hi, may I sit here? I'm new here so I don't really know anyone." The blonde girl of the group went to speak. I was guessing she was going to say no by the glare she was giving me. But the pixie like girls spoke first.

"Sure you can sit with us. My names Alice, this is Jasper" she pointed to the blonde male "Emmett" she pointed to the muscular male "Rosalie" the blonde girl who likes to glare at me "Edward" the bronze haired boy, he looked confused about something. "And Jason" she pointed to the short dirty blonde haired boy. "What's your name?" I sat down and answered

"Rebecca, thank you for letting me sit with you." I looked at every one, no one was eating their food so I guessed they weren't hungry. I then saw the bronze haired boy, Edward looked at something. I looked in the direction he was, it looked like he was staring at my sister.

"The brown haired girl you're looking at is my sister, Bella" I said making him jump out of his thoughts. He nodded and looked back at his food. Rosalie's glare intensified after that, making me shift uncomfortably. I turned to Alice

"By any chance do you know where building 4 is?"

"Yeah, my class is near there. Do you want to go now? I have to go to my class early and I could take you there" she asked me. There was 10 minutes until lunch was over.

"Sure, thank you Alice." We went and threw out our garbage and headed out the door. On our way Alice and I talked, she asked me how my sister and I was liking it here so far. She also invited me to sit with them at lunch again tomorrow. In Spanish I made 3 new friends Theresa Newton, Kayleigh Weber and Samantha Crowley. I followed Theresa and Kayleigh to science, Samantha had gym. I gave the teacher, Mr.Hamer, the slip that he needed to sign. He was the only teacher that made me introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca, I'm from Phoenix and I have an older sister." I said and then sat down in the seat he assigned me. I was sitting in the desk in front of Jason.

"Hey Jason, your in this class?" I asked him.

"Yeah, were starting a new unit on electricity so we better pay attention" he said in return. I took notes for almost the whole class. When the bell rang I said

"Bye Jason, see you tomorrow, Alice invited me to sit with you guys at lunch again" people were staring at me when I said that.

"See you then" he called walking in the direction of his locker. I was wondering why people were staring at me funny when I said that to Jason while I walked to my locker and then Bella's truck. When Bella got to the truck she looked like she was going to cry.

"What is wrong Iz? Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied when we got into the truck and she drove out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own twilight, nor will I ever. However I do own Rebecca, Jason, Kayleigh, Theresa and Sam. **_

_**Shoe (Xia) I can to spell –pouts- plus I used the magic of spell check XD  
thanks for all the reviews…reviews makes me happy D  
**_

When we reached home I decided I had enough of Bella crying all the time. I mean aren't older siblings supposed to hold their emotions together in front of their younger siblings?

Oh well, might as well ask her what is wrong.

"Izzy, what's wrong?" I really was concerned for her, I just didn't like when people cried in front of me.

"I'm okay, its nothing. There was a guy at school that just hates me for some reason and you know I don't like when people judge me before they get to know me. That's all." Wow that sucks. Most people in my family are like that, they don't like when people judge them before they know them.

"Alright just don't let a stupid jerk get to you okay? Can we go inside now? I'm freezing" I whined the last part. When we got inside I went upstairs to do my homework while Bella watched T.V until Charlie came home. During dinner he asked us how our first day went. We told him everything that happened today but we left out the part of Bella crying. I watched some sports with Charlie until it was 10:30pm. I went upstairs, had a shower then went to bed.

The next day at school I found out that Jason was in my English class, he sat at the opposite side of the room from me. He told me he wasn't in English or half his second period class because he slept in. People were staring at me less then yesterday but at lunch when I sat down with the Cullen/ Hale group they started staring at me again. Edward wasn't at lunch today so I decided to ask Alice about it.

"Hey Alice, where is Edward today? Is he skipping?" She was about to answer me but, "Blonde-who-always-glares-at-me", as I dubbed her since I forgot her name spoke first.

"What's it to you what he's doing or not?! You have not even known us for a day and you are acting as if you need to know everything! What the f-" she was cut off by Alice.

"Rosalie!" oh that's her name. "Be nice!" Alice hissed at her. The glare that Rosalie was shooting at me intensified. The thought _if looks could kill I'd be dead_ shot through my head.

"Bitch" I said under my breath. But apparently I said it louder then intended for they all started laughing, except for Rosalie of course.

"Sorry, I'll answer your question now", Alice said when she was done laughing and giggling "he's sick with the flu so he has to stay home."

"That's too bad, tell him I said to feel better." The bell rang for the third period class to start. Alice and I walked to our classes together again since I still hadn't memorized the map. Bella always said I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached. Spanish went by quickly. (_**A/N: I know nothing about Spanish, I take French since I go to a Canadian school so there won't be any Spanish class that I talk about unless I make BexRebecca talk to her friends)**_ The teacher just gave us handouts to work on in groups if we wanted so the whole period I just talked to Sam, T.K (Theresa's nick name was her initials) and Kayleigh about music bands and movies we had seen. In science Jason and I were partners for an experiment. He must have been fed up with me by the end of class from having to repeat a lot of stuff for me to understand how to do it.

"Sorry about asking you to repeat a lot of the stuff, I bet you're annoyed by me now." I apologized hoping he wouldn't hate me.

"Its okay, really I don't mind at all, a lot of people were confused by the experiment to, so it's no big deal." Thank god he didn't hate me or anything. Why the fuck am I thinking like that for? I've only known him for the second day today. When the bell rang signaling the end of the day Mr.Hamer told me to go to the office to see Mrs. Cope, whoever that is, in the office. I went to my locker to put my books away and get my homework from this morning. Once I had done that I grabbed my new sweat shirt my mom got me (_**the pic is in my profile) **_and put it on and made my way to the office building.

"Umm…are you Mrs. Cope?" I asked the lady sitting behind the desk.

"Yes I am you are Rebecca Swan right?" she asked. I nodded my head and she told me why I was here.

"You didn't hand in the slips that were supposed to be signed by your teachers yesterday after school, do you have them with you?" Oh fuck! I totally forgot about that yesterday. I searched through my back pack looking for it.

"Yay! I found it" I took them out and handed them to her. She took them and disappeared to another place for a minute and came back.

"Normally I would give a detention, but since it's your second day here I will let it go this time."

"Holy shit! Thanks so much Mrs." I said and ran outside to find our truck. I looked for it and it was gone.

"How can she have left me here without waiting!" I whined and then looked at the clock on my cell phone. It was-

"HOLY FUCK! I spent almost an _hour_ in there!" I was almost at the end of the parking lot when the one time I trip I fell into a puddle.

"What the fuck? _NEVER_ trip" I got up and looked down to see my shoe lace on my blue and red Converse _**(pic is in profile) **_was untied and my new sweatshirt was all muddy, I sighed.

"That's nice, all the more laundry for me" sarcasm dripped in my voice. I tied my shoe and was about to take out my phone to call Bella when a blue car pulled over near where I was standing. _**(pic is in my profile) **_The window rolled down for me to see it was Alice.

"I was going to see my dad at the hospital and I saw you here. Your dad's work is on the way so do you want a ride?" Thank god she came. I was freezing.

"Thank you so much Alice." I said as I climbed in the passenger side door.

"You must be cold, here I have a spare jacket you can have" I looked at her in disbelief.

"You are really going to give me a jacket? Wont your parents be mad?" She smiled and answered me.

"Yes I'm going to give you a jacket and my parents won't mind, I already have a jacket. Plus it's supposed to snow tomorrow!"

" Snow? What the fuck??? OH! It's the white stuff that's supposed to be cold right?"

"You don't know what snow is?" she looked at me in disbelief. I shook my head.

"Nope, I've only been here in the summer and it's never snowed in Phoenix so I've only seen it in movies or T.V" I felt like a real idiot not knowing what the hell snow was. Right then my cell started ringing:

_Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
Well did you?_

Me- Hello? Bex speaking

_Person_: _Rebecca? Its Bella, I'm so sorry I just realized I left you at school. Where are you?_

Me- It's ok about leaving me Izzy and I'm on the way to the Police Station

_Bella_- _REBECCA ASHLYN SWAN!_ _WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO GO TO THE POLICE STATION!!!!!_

Me- (--is holding phone away from ears--) Alice picked me up and offered to drop me off at dad's work, that's all. Nothing illegal, I swear!

_Bella- Okay then, I'll see you at home then. Bye_

Me-Yup, bye.

I hung up my phone and apologized to Alice.

"Sorry, she worry's a lot" I giggled nervously while Alice just laughed.

"It's okay, I don't mind. My family is like that too. Here we are, and don't even _think_ of returning that coat" she threatened me.

"Whatever you say Alice" I got out and closed the door and went to see my dad.

**_sorry for taking a long time to upload...and I'm even more sorry that I dont have a better excuse then "I was too lazy to type it"_** **_Just a reminder that the pictures are in my profile_**


	4. an

An: I cant update this weekend due to writers block and the fact that I am busy with all my homework so sorry bout that… p.s I hate my fucking homework (study french, science astrology worksheet, math ratio worksheet, geography find all my notes all the from September till now and English find info about romeo or Juliet) I hate school -.-


	5. Chapter 4

_**I don't own twilight, nor will I ever. I do own all the OC's though  
**same chapter but i just fixed the format so its easier to read  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I saw Alice's car pull away from the parking lot and speed toward the hospital so I went inside of the station to look for dad. At the desk I saw a guy on the telephone so I waited until he was done to ask him where my dad was.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Swan, is Charlie still here?"

"Yes, your sister just called to say you were coming so he should be out here in a few minutes. You can go sit over there if you would like." He said pointing towards the chairs on the wall near the door.

"Okay thank you" I walked over and sat down. I pulled out my phone and dialed the house number. _**RING, RING, RING**_

_Bella- Hello? Swan residence Bella speaking_

**Me- Hey Izzy, I'm at the police station now. I just have to wait for dad and I'll be home.**

_Bella- Alright, see you the. Bye_

**Me-** **Yup, bye**

And she hung up. It was another 10 minutes until Charlie came out.

"Hey Becca, how come you didn't go home with Bella?" shit! I hope he wouldn't mind me having an "almost" detention.

"I had to stay after school to give the secretary some papers I got signed yesterday, I forgot to hand them in so I was in the office for an hour." _Please don't be mad, please don't be mad, please don't be mad_

"Oh okay, well lets go home now" he sounded relieved. _Wait, you mean I worried for nothing?! If it were mom she would've flipped! O well at least I'm not in any trouble._

"Becca were you listening?" dad said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry dad, I spaced out" I laughed nervously.

"I was just asking where you got the coat from" that was easy question.

"Alice Cullen drove me here and saw that I didn't have a coat and my sweater was wet so she gave me her extra coat and she won't let me give it back."

"Make sure to tell her 'thank you' then" he said…well more like demanded.  
"I already did, but I will tell her again. Oh and daddy? Can I ask mom to send Ryo and Patrik _**(A/N: I didn't misspell "Patrick" on accident, I actually spelled my fishes name like that) **_here? There Izzy's and mines pets, Ryo is our Hedgehog and Patrik is our beta fish."

"Sure, I don't see why not. As long as you guys take proper care of them then I won't mind."

"Thank you so much daddy!" for some reason all I had to do was act nice and polite and I get my way with my parents. Bella was always good and never did anything wrong for our parents to not to trust her.

"Lucky bastard" I mumbled under my breath. When we got home I was so relieved to smell food, I was starved.

"Iz, is dinner ready yet?" _it had better be ready or I will see to it my self that it would be soon._

"Yes it is, just go sit down and I'll give it to you. Hi dad, how was work?" With dad telling her about his day we went to the table and ate. After dinner I had to finish the homework I had been given for English and Science, so I went up to mine and Bella's room and turned on some music to help me concentrate. I searched through the CD's I had brought with me and chose my Blink 182 "Take off your pants and jacket" CD and popped it into the CD player. The song "Reckless Abandon started playing and I sang along

_"On and on, reckless abandon  
Something's wrong, this is gonna shock them  
Nothing to hold on to  
We'll use this song to lead you on"_

Well, that was until someone came in the room and turned it off. I was pretty sure it was Bella, because she always did that to me.

"What the fuck? I was listening to that!"

"Sorry, but Charlie says he's going to bed and to turn off the music. By the way, Mom probably sent you an e-mail since we haven't given her one yet. I left the computer on for you."

"Okay, thanks" I said and went to the computer and logged in on MSN to talk to my friends that were online and check my e-mails.

"I'm going to have a shower now, you want one after?" she asked.

"Nah, it's alright, I'll have one in the morning. Bye." She left the room and I check my contact list. **Online (5/39):**** Xia  
Mariam  
Maryam  
Tammy  
Asma **

a little window popped up.

**Xia: Hey, sup?**

**Bex: nm just finished my homework…almost  
Xia: Tsk tsk tsk, typical Becca. Same here but I actually **_**finished **_**my homework. What classes did you get?**

**Bex: English, Gym, Spanish, Science. It suckz:( How are Val, Nhi, and the rest of them?  
Xia: there good. Its much more calm and quiet now that your not here yelling at people to 'fuck off'  
Bex: That's tru, ttyl I g2g check my e-mails and then go to bed.**

**Xia: Alright bye  
Bex: and u r sooo gonna come visit fer my b-day in 2 months**

I clicked my e-mail button after I put my status to "appear offline" and read the e-mail left from my mom.

_**Hey Rebecca, it's Mom. How are you liking Forks? Phil and Alex**_(1)_** say 'hi'. We miss you and Bella. If you ever want to come home just ask, we will get you the first plane tickets we can get. On another note, why didn't you e-mail me when you got to there? Do you know how worried I have been? If you don't e-mail or call me back within a day then I will get on a plane and come over there myself!  
love you lots **_Renee

Wow it's only my second day here and she's already threatening me. O well I guess I'll just reply now.

_**Hey mom, it Becca :) Forks is good, I love it here so far. I have made new friends already. Tell them I say 'hi' also. Miss ya too mommy. N e ways Dad said that if you say yes you can send Ryo and Patrik here to live with us. That way Izzy and I won't miss them and you won't have to take care of them. Sry fer not callin ya or e-mailing ya mom, I just got here for fu—gosh sake! Love ya lots too bye**_

_**  
**_  
SEND  
I clicked the send button, logged off and shut the computer off. I got into my P.J's and went to the bathroom. I knocked on the door and said

"hurry up; I need to brush my teeth! You've been in there for like 45 minutes."

"Just come in. I'm just about to dry my hair."

"fine." I opened the door and stepped in. _How the fuck does she stand having a shower that hot??? _I thought. It felt like I was in a steam room thing. I brushed my teeth quickly and left the room. _Thank god I'm outta there! Way to boiling. _With that thought I crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Edward didn't show up for the rest of the week. For all of that week Izzy looked more depressed then I have ever seen her since our gerbil Willow dies when I was 11. In Spanish Theresa, Kayleigh and Sam invited me to a party down in La Push on First Beach. The rest of the week was okay until Izzy dragged me down to that awful library._**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_(1) I made Phil have a 4 year old son 'cause I needed one for later chapters, so don't complain that Phil has no son, that's why its called _FANfiction  
_


	6. Chapter 5

_**I don't own twilight, nor will I ever. I do own all the OC's though**_

_**sorry its a short chapter :( i have writers block and its being a pain in the ass **  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**__**-**_

"Izzy, why can't I just stay home? I don't want to go to the library!" _I just wanted to stay home and eat. I am so hungry _

"Yeah and leave you and a kitchen full of food all alone? I don't think so! You're the same as mom sometimes, I swear." She shook her head in disapproval.

"What? Just because I like to make weird things to eat doesn't mean you can't leave me at home! That's just fucked up!"

"Yeah and last time I decided to leave you at home when I went to the library and mom wasn't home you made a mess of the house and people called the

cops because you had the stereo blasting so loud people could hear it all the way down the road, and you scarred poor Alex for life!" Oh yeah, that's why. I

was playing Sir Psycho Sexy at almost top volume because I thought the song was funny. Poor Alex couldn't hear properly for a week because he was sitting

in the room right next to the speaker, now he can't listen to Red Hot Chili Peppers with out crying.

"But, what about Ryo and Patrik? They're supposed to be coming today." I asked it too late, we were already in the parking lot of the library and Izzy was

about to get out of the stupid truck.

"Dad will be home in an hour if were not back by then." _Damn, there_ _go all of my excuses._ We went up to the entrance and went inside. By looking at the

outside of the library you could tell there wouldn't be very many books, but once you got inside there was much less then you expected. Since they didn't

have a manga selection at this library I just settled with re-reading Romeo and Juliet so I could refresh my memory for any upcoming tests we would be

having. Half way through our reading my cell started ringing

_Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?_

**ME- Hello?**

**KYLE- Hey, where are you? I just went over to your house and no one was there**

**ME- Why the fuck are you calling me!?! I thought I told you I didn't want you to call me or see me any more. So why are you calling me!**

**KYLE- I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, that's all. Why won't you tell me where you are? Did you go traveling with Phil?**

**ME- I told you I don't want to see your face ever again, so why the fuck would I tell you where I am you asshole!**

I hung up after I said that and put my cell phone in my pocket. Kyle was my friend for about two months then he asked me out on my birthday. I was

surprised he asked me out. Even after I told him "no" he kept on persisting, well not to my face but he kept asking my friend to set us up. In other words it just

became too awkward for me. He also had a reputation of a "man whore". Almost every girl he was friends with he liked them, he also like their friends. Some

of my friends and me thought he just asked all the girls out because he wanted to cover up his real sexuality. (He never hung out with any guys and he was into

most the songs our moms were into). I guess I was yelling during that convo because Izzy was staring at me and the librarian came over to the table we were

at.

"I am sorry, but I have to ask you to leave, you are disturbing the others that are trying to read." She said. I looked around and only saw 2 other people there

other than Izzy and I. _Oh well at least I get to leave this place, it's boring as hell. _

"Hurry up and finish reading Iz, I want to leave soon." I left the library and sat in the back of the truck. _Thank god it isn't raining right now or I would be _

_high jacking this truck right now _I sighed. All of a sudden a squirrel came out of nowhere and threw an acorn at me

"AHH! HELP! THEFUCKINGSQUIRRELISGOINGTOKILLME!" (Help! The fucking squirrel is going to kill me!") I screamed while running in circles.**(1) **

That's when Izzy came outside and to the truck.

"The squirrel is not going to kill you." Izzy said. It was about time she came out,

"Fuck, that took you long enough. I was so bored sitting out here." She shook her head and 'tsk'ed me.

"Watch your language Becca" with that said we got in the truck and headed home.

(1) Rebecca has this weird fear of squirrels where she thinks they're going to kill her **xD**

**REBECCA**_(the real one):** it not funny you dumbfuck (**_

**NIKKI: _yes it is D _**


	7. Chapter 6

**_No I don't own any characters of Twilight. However I do own the OC's though. I also do not own any of the songs/bands mentioned here_**

btw i am very sorry for not updating sooner :( i went on vacation so i did the best i could before we went and when we came back, hope you enjoy :)  
  
When we got home dad's cruiser was parked in the driveway so we parked behind him. It had started to rain when we left the library so I pulled the hood of my jacket up and ran to the porch. Izzy was just behind me when I opened the door so I didn't close it.

"Dad, did Ryo and Patrik come yet?" was the first words out of my mouth as I kicked off my converse and threw my jacket on the floor.

"Well, hello to you too Becca. Yes they did Phil also sent you guys some CD's he thought you might like," he paused to hand me the packages off the table and said "I put the pets in your guys room and fed them, I hope that's okay?"

"yea, thanks dad" Izzy and I said at the same time. I took the CD's upstairs to listen to them. He sent both of us 4 CD's and sent me one for myself. The 4 were "Watoosh!" by Pezz, "Billy Talent" and "Billy Talent II" by Billy Talent, and "Birthing The Giant" by the Cancer Bats. In the package they were in there was a note.

_Becca and Bella, _

_these are some CD's I found and thought you might like. My friend up in _ _Canada__ sent them to me (hence all the Canadian bands). Hope you like them as much as I do.  
Love Phil.  
_No wonder I had never heard of any of the bands. I put the first one in the CD player/ stereo and listened to the starting of the first song. I looked at the back of the case   
_"M & M" - 4:16  
__"Fairytale" - 4:21  
__"Nita" - 4:51  
__"Mother's Native Instrument" - 4:56  
__"Bird In The Basement" - 3:44  
"Recap" - 3:40  
"When I Was A Little Girl" - 2:05  
__"Warmth Of Windows" - 3:03  
"Square Root Of Me" - 3:57  
"Absorbed" - 5:22  
"Silence" - 0:33  
"New Orleans Is Sinking" - 1:15  
_I liked the sound of the first song so far, it had a really catchy rhythm. I took Ryo out of his cage and sat down on the bed and played with him a little. _I don't know how I lived without Ryo here. _I thought. Ryo was my favourite pet that I have had so far. That's why I keep Izzy far away from him, she can't even take care of a goldfish. The third song _Nita_ came on and I started laughing my head off. _What the fuck were they on when they wrote this?!?! I mean, c'mon what does "__You know what I said squeegee rhymes with ouji  
Are you supernatural?  
are you some kind of f-f-f-freak?  
Are you a witch or something?"_ _have to_ _do with anything? _I laughed harder at that. A few minutes later dad called me down for dinner so I put Ryo back in his cage and went downstairs.  
"What's for dinner? It smells good" I said. It did smell good.  
"Spaghetti," dad answered me as came to the table "also Becca, I'm going to have to ask you to hang up your jacket from now on and put your shoes on the mat, the other day I almost tripped on them."  
"alright I will" I said through a mouth full of spaghetti. I practically inhaled the rest of my food once I realized I forgot to do math homework that was due tomorrow and if I didn't finish I would get a detention. I don't think I have actually done my math homework in 4 years. Not even when I intend to do it with help I never got around to doing it. _No wonder mom makes me take applied course for it.**(1)**_ I thought to my self.

"well I'm off to do my homework, see ya in the morning dad" even though it was only 7:24pm I knew very well I wasn't going to get 2 sheets of algebra by 10.   
"Huh? Your homework load can't be that bad if you left it for last minute on Sunday, can it?" I blushed at that. Gosh they were going to laugh they're fucking heads off at me.  
"Well _I _think it's a lot, _you_ might not but it is to me. I have 2 pages of math homework to finish before tomorrow morning." As soon as I said "math homework" Izzy's mouth opened in shock.

"you're actually going to _do math homework!?"_ I scowled at her but then I looked at dad, his confused expression was priceless.  
"Are you sure your okay Becca? Should we have your head checked out?"  
"I'm fine Izzy, I have to do it or I get a detention from my teacher." Dad looked even more confused now than he did a few seconds ago.  
"what do you mean 'should she get her head checked' Bella?"  
"she hasn't done or even attempted to do math homework in the past 4 years, its just a surprise, by the way Bec, what subject are you doing in it?"

"algebra, want to help me?" I looked pleadingly at her "I have no clue how do the harder stuff he teaching now" I chuckled nervously. That's when dad spoke up.  
"Why don't you help her tonight Bells and then she can find someone to tutor her maybe once or twice a week."  
"That _could_ work. That way I don't have to get Izzy using all her free time to help me do homework," Izzy sighed in relief, she knew how hard it was for me to concentrate on a subject I don't like or get. "thanks for the idea dad, night" with that I went upstairs. Once we were in the room I closed the door and locked it, just incase dad tried to come in.

"Iz, if I give you five bucks would you do my homework? Just for tonight, I swear that I'll do math homework from now on if you do this for me Izzy" I begged her.

"No, you're going to learn how to do this, even if it takes you a while Becca. Now sit down and at least try!"  
"Not even ten dollars?" I bargained. Yea, that's one thing about me, I don't give up with just one try with this sort of thing.  
"NO! Now sit.down.now." I sat down and let her explain the damn homework. She hardly got mad about my bargains, so I knew she was serious. It took me two hours to do the first page and half of the second page once I got concentrated. I just left the rest for morning and went to bed.  
I woke up at 6:30 in the morning so I went to the shower first since Izzy wasn't up yet. I grabbed my hairbrush and clothes and headed to the washroom. I put the water on cold so it would wake me up, if I used the hot water it would just make me even sleepier. I dressed in a black shirt that said "If you are reading this shirt, then step 1 of my evil plan is complete." in red and white letters, and a pair of baggy Capri's then headed downstairs to eat. When I got downstairs I poured a bowl of fruit loops cereal without the milk. Being lactose intolerant had its ups and downs since I hated the taste of milk I didn't mind it but if I were to have a bowl of ice cream I would have a very painful stomach ache for a few hours after I ate it. Dad interrupted my musings over lactose products by saying,  
" you're up early today Becca, you're usually not up for another half hour" I looked at the clock it read 7:10. _Wow I really am up early today.  
_"I am, and Izzy isn't even up yet."

"Well I have to go in to work early today, so have a good day Becca" he put his dishes in the sink.  
"See you later". _Maybe I should pick out Izzy's clothes today…as a treat for helping me yesterday_ I grinned at the thought and went upstairs. I went through my half of the closet looking for a shirt since she was the same size as me. _Well that's only because I mostly wear baggy shirts_ I thought and I picked out my white and grey sweater and put it on my bed. _Why am I picking out the girly stuff? I thought I was supposed to make her look **different** not the same. _I put the sweater back and went to my suitcase to look through the stuff I hadn't unpacked yet. I pulled out a black tee shirt with skulls on the front.

_"_Perfect" I grinned and put it on the bed and went to Izzy's side of the closet to look for jeans. I picked a pair of plain black jeans. I put them on the bed too and looked at the clock. It was 45 minutes until school started so I woke Izzy up.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!!!!" I yelled in her ear. _He he he this is fun_ I grinned when she shot up looking frantic. "We only have 45 minutes till school starts so you have no time for a shower, I also picked out your clothes for you today".  
"I am perfectly capable of picking out my own clothes thank you" she glared at me. _As if, gosh u wear practically the same thing different colour every day_

"well this is revenge for the algebra homework so you better wear it or I…well I don't know what the fuck I would do but it would be bad" Izzy sighed.

"Fine I'll wear the clothes so get out so I can get dressed"

"Yay! I'll meet you downstairs" I grabbed the CD Phil gave me and the portable CD player. I plopped down on the couch and opened the package. Before I got to see what CD it was I read the note that was attached:  
_Becca,  
we knew you have wanted this CD for a while so Alex wanted to buy it for you as soon as he could. Even though it's a month early 'Happy Birthday' from all of us  
love  
Phil, Renee and Alex  
_"aw that's sweet" I looked at the CD cover and screamed in delight. It was the Red Hot Chili Peppers 'Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magik' CD. I had wanted this one since the end of grade 7. I knew a few of the tracks since I had downloaded some onto a mix CD that I made at my friends place.  
"Izzy, I am so bringing the CD player to school today! Alex got me the BSSM album" I told her when I got in the kitchen. I was currently listening to "Funky Monks" track 4.

"Okay let's go" she said. So we went and got our shoes on and jackets. All the way to school I was listening to the CD, I couldn't wait for lunch to come so I could listen to it again.

"Hey Izzy, I wonder what the kids at school are going to think of you now. You look so emo." It was true, with her pale skin and dark hair, and now dark clothing she did look a bit emo. I laughed.

"Let them think what they want, you shouldn't have friends because of what you wear" I rolled my eyes, she gave the same speech last year when I did the same thing. We got to school and I put the CD player in my backpack and made my way to English.

(1) true story xD she hasn't done her math homework in that long so our mom makes her take the applied [sp? course at school cuz its less strict and goes slower. [she failed the first term of it too -- a 37 -shakes head in shame-


	8. Chapter 7

_**No I don't own any characters of Twilight. However I do own the OC's though. I also do not own any of the songs/bands mentioned in the story o yea, I almost forgot -.- the bolded underlined text is a flash back and I neglected to say this in my other chapters so I'll say it now: the things and quotation marks are things being said and the things in italic print only are thoughts. I am also deeply sorry that I have neglected to even attempt to write this chapter earlier…you see I kind of…well…forgot. -.-;**__** And one last thing this is to everyone that Becca told that this is her story : I WROTE THIS, NOT BECCA. My apologies to anyone who had a misunderstanding. Yes I dedicated this to her, but she did not write it…once again I am deeply sorry for not updating sooner. Now heres the 7**__**th**__** chapter! Enjoy!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

I reached my English class just a few seconds before the bell rang._Fuck I gotta make sure I don't run into those idiots again _I thought, panting, as I made my way to my usual seat. When I sat down I tuned the teacher out when she said we were going to watch the video for Romeo and Juliet. Thinking of what happened before I got to class

**I was walking the usual route to English when I was stopped by a blond girl and a girl with frizzy brown hair.**

"**You better stay away from the Cullen's, especially Edward, just because your new here doesn't give you the excuse to hang around with them. They're way too good for you! And we don't want you to ruin my chances with Edward, or something bad will happen to that loser sister of yours." Said the weird blond girl. ****I giggled, **_holy shit, who does this__ person think__ she__ is! __I'm not even remotely __**interested**__ in Edward at all! _

"**What are you laughing at, just because you don't know who we are doesn't mean you can take what we say lightly! Watch your back" the brunet said. **

"**And just who the fuck gave you the right to make decisions for me? The last I checked only my parents were aloud to do that and you sure as hell don't look like my mom or dad." I said, and then being the coward I am, I ran all the way to English not looking back once.**

The next thing I knew Jason was poking my shoulder telling me that class was over. I made my way to the gym and got changed. Today the coach tried this thing called the "12 minute warm up" where we would run/ jog for 2 minutes then do 1 minute of push ups and sit ups for 12 minutes. It was absolute torture, especially since I didn't really talk to anyone here except for the Cullens/Hales and Theresa, Kayleigh and Sam. Finally it was time for math, my most hated subject. I gave the teacher my homework as soon as I was in the classroom and sat down at my desk and pulled out my CD player. Half way through the period this girl named Krissy talked to me.

"Hey what are you listening to?"

"Red Hot Chili Peppers, I absolutely love them"

"Cool, me and my boyfriend Zach," she pointed to a brunet boy at the front of the room, "like them too."

"Do you have any of their CD's? I have BSSM, Californication and Stadium Arcadium."

"I only have Stadium Arcadium and By The Way, they're pretty good."

"Yeah, are you going to the first beach party this weekend?" I asked her, I think it was the grade 9's that were going this month and the grade 11's next month. That's what Theresa said anyway.

"Hell yeah, I haven't been there since I was small, I wouldn't give up a chance for a driftwood fire, they're so pretty."

"I haven't seen one yet, sounds cool"

"Yep, wanna sit with me and my friends at lunch? We could always make room for you."

"No thanks, I already made plans to sit with some of my friends," the bell rang and I put the CD player back in my bag so it wouldn't get wet when I went outside, "see you later" I said and walked to the cafeteria. I saw Jason in the hallway and called out to him.

"Hey Jace, you goin' to the 1st beach party this weekend?"

"No, I'm going camping with my family for the weekend, there's supposed to be no rain this time" he grinned, "we always go camping on weekends that don't rain."

"That's cool, I forgot to ask earlier if you were good at math, I need help in it so I won't fail…" I frowned. I absolutely hated that subject.

"Yea sure I can help you, what about tomorrow after school?" he asked

"Thanks so much, I am so horrible at it!" I hugged him and shivered from the coldness that his body temperature gave off. We walked to the table with his hand on the small of my back. When we sat down he removed his hand and I felt a twinge of disappointment through my body. That was weird for me but I got distracted by the feel of someone's eyes burning a hole in me. I looked back and it was the two idiots that are trying to control my social life glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and looked back at my food. I suddenly wasn't very hungry, looking over my shoulder to where Izzy was, I signaled her to come over. The Cullens were looking at me funnily.

"What's wrong Rebecca?" Emmett asked me.

"Nothing, I just don't want my sister to sit over there anymore, do you guys mind if I ask her to sit here?" I pleaded desperately. I don't know those two girls very much so I don't know if they would be able to harm Izzy.

"No problem. Edward can go get him. You should eat." Edward nodded after a seconds hesitation and went to get her. I smile, relieved.

"Thanks, Em." I picked up my apple and bit into it, having just regained my apatite I was starving. Izzy sat down next to me blushing.

"Hey Iz, anyone like your outfit today?" I grinned.

"Yeah, why am I here for lunch today?" oh shit…

"I'll tell you later, this is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Jason" I pointed them all out to her. They all greeted her the same as they did with me on the first day of school. While talked with Edward about the subject in biology I talked to Jason.

When lunch was over Jason offered to walk me to class.

"Why did you ask for Bella to sit with us today" he asked looking me right in the eye. I meant to say _"because I wanted to introduce her to my friends" _but it came out as

"Because she was threatened by two girls that want me to stay away from you guys and they sit at her table." I blushed. _What the fuck? Where'd that come from??? Why didn't I say what I wanted?! _ All of a sudden Jason growled and looked very angry.

"Fuck, did you just…growl?! Dude that's so…weird!" I giggled nervously

"No, you must be hearing things." He plastered a fake smile on his face, I could tell by his eyes that he was still pissed off from what I said. We reached my Spanish class and he gave me a hug and whispered "don't go looking for trouble" and left.

"Well that's new, what is it? Make Becca feel weird and strange day?" I mumbled and sat down in my seat next to Theresa and tuned out the rest of class, only paying attention when Theresa nudged me to take notes.

When I got to science I saw Jason and smiled.

"Hey Jace, what's new?" he grinned.

"Nothing since I last saw you."

"By the way about tomorrow, do I get a ride with you or do I get Iz to drive me to your place?"

"My brother can give drive us to my place, don't worry." The final bell rang signaling the start of class and Mr.Hamer gave out an experiment to do, we got to partner up with anyone we wanted this time. I was going to ask Jace but he had a lot of the girls and some of the guys who don't like to do any of the work around him so I stayed seated looking around for someone to work with. That's when Mitchell Burton came up to me.

"Do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure, do I go get the voltmeter and ammeter and you go get the battery, fuse and wires?"

"Yup" and he walked off. _What a weirdo…_ _at least he's cute._ I got the voltmeter and ammeter and sat down again. Mitch and I worked well together at first until we started to argue.

"That doesn't go there" I said

"So what, it's not like it won't work" he put the wire there and surprisingly –cough- not –cough- it didn't work. I stuck out my tongue.

"Told ya so, next time when I say it doesn't go there, listen to me you dumbshit"

"Don't call me a dumbshit you retard."

"I'll call you want I want you stupid asshole, and I'm not the retard here."

"Rebecca, Mitchell, get back to work. You have a lab report due tomorrow." We groaned in unison and got back to work with the occasional insults. The bell finally rang and I jumped out of my seat and ran finally away from the stupid bastard. I waited for Jason at his locker. I looked at the clock and pouted.

"You're 5 minutes late ya bastard"

"Thanks to you" I poked my nose "I had to help Mitch clean up."

"Fuck, sorry dude." I saw Mitch across the hall and yelled

"Sorry asshole, even if you deserved it" and laughed. He glared at me and stuck up his middle finger.

"Why that no good bastard! I swear if it wasn't against the rules I would beat the shit out of him" I said through my teeth.

"No offence Becca, but it is kind of your fault and second of all, he's not worth it." Jace was right. I nodded and followed him out to the parking lot.

Later that day, before our dad got home, I found some paint while Izzy was cooking us dinner. I dipped my fingers in the black-ish green paint and wrote on the door "BORING BELLA AND BAD-ASS BEX ROOM KEEP THE FUCK OUT!" and left it to dry. I put the paint in the closet and went downstairs. I was now 6 o'clock and Izzy was finished dinner.

"Mmm…smells good. Wutcha cookin'?"

"Lasagna, Charlie won't be home until late tonight, he's taking over someone's shift at the station"

"Okay, so does that mean I can eat now? I'm fucking starved!" she gave a sigh and shoved a plate in front of me.  
"Here you go, I can't wait for the time you move out on your own. Who the hell will cook for you then?"

"Someone's in a bitchy mood today. What happened?"

"I'm just a bit annoyed at what 2 of my friends were talking about today, I over heard them saying some stuff that I disagreed with." And she went back to ignoring me to get her food. Just like Izzy said, dad was home for 8 o'clock. Dad and I watched a game while he ate and Izzy read a book in the chair instead of joining in cheering for the Seattle team.  
**-_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**  
i got some pics and im going to post them [the links on my profile if you want to look


	9. Chapter 8

_**No I don't own any characters of Twilight. However I do own the OC's though. I also do not own any of the songs/bands mentioned in the story **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

It was Tuesday after school when I was walking with Jason to his brothers' car to wait. I was going to get tutored in math by Jace.

"I'm surprised my dad didn't ground me for what I did to my door." I laughed "I mean I totally expected him to blow up at me." I told him about what happened that dad won't let me stay for long after, 'just for studying, nothing else'.

"If I did that I think all my family would kill me, not just my sister."

"It wasn't that bad, she just yelled at me and now I'm sleeping on the couch in the living room is all" I burst out laughing again as we leaned against the shiny Volvo. Jason was smiling at me. _He so cute when he smiles. Wait wait wait… what the fuck am I thinking…I cant like him! He's my friend for fuck sakes, my best friend. _In the month that I've been here, Jason has been the nicest to me. All the guys in my classes are jerks mostly.

"I hope you don't mind sitting on someone's lap, there's not enough room in the car for everyone."

"I don't mind, as long as no one objects to me sitting on them."

"You can sit on me or Emmett because Edwards driving so you obviously can't sit on him, then Rose is in the front seat, while Emmett sits in the back with me, Jazz and Alice. So it's all up to you." He smiled, it made my legs feel like jello.

"Curse this stupid infatuation" I mumbled and pushed my self off the Volvo, and taking out my CD player. Today I had the Cancer Bats CD with me. Bella took the rest of the CD's in our room away from my possession last night, but she didn't know I still had this one on me.

"Wanna listen?" I asked Jace as Alice, Jasper and Edward came to the car.

"Sure" when we climbed in the backseat I gave him one of the ear buds of my headphones and turned the volume up.

"Hey Aly, Eddie" I greeted in a hyper-ish voice.

"Hello Becca, omygosh you are sooo going to love our house. I can't wait to show you around"

"Wow…someone's…hyper…today" I stuttered, afraid.

"Ugh and I have to _live_ with this" Jason groaned.

"Ha ha, it's better then having your CD's taken away." I pouted. Then Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper came into the car. On the ride I ended up on Jason's lap, head banging to the song 'Shillelagh' with him. When I saw there house…no, not a house a mansion, I was totally speechless.

"…dude, your house is huge!"

"Thanks, are we going to actually go in the house though? Or are we going to stand here like idiots?" Emmett asked me while everyone else was already in the house. He nudged me forward and started walking inside. _The rich people ALWAYS get the nice stuff. _I whined in my head, so what if I was jealous, my mom wouldn't even let me get an iPod. Alice gave me a tour of the big white mansion while Jason made his room presentable enough for Alice. There was a lot of wood surfaces, the walls and the carpets were all white. She showed me the kitchen, the bathroom, and living room on the first floor. The living room had a grand piano, a white carpet, a huge TV, a black couch, a few chairs and a computer on a desk. I went and sat down at the piano.

"Who plays?"

"Edward does, but most of us know how to. Do you play?"

"Not any more, I used to when I was younger though."

"That's cool, do you wanna go upstairs or play some music first?" I decided not to play because Alice was bouncing in anticipation of getting upstairs.

"Nah, lets go upstairs, I need to finish my homework before 6 so I need to get started soon." It was 4:00pm already.

"Okay, let's go!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. She was exited about something, but I didn't know what. On the second floor were her room, Edwards's room, Carlisle's office and Jason's room. She showed me her room first which was right across the hall from the stairs. Her room was divided in half basically. Half of it was a hot pink, and the other half was black. Even the bed had the pink and black colours divided down the middle. She had a huge closet and there were a bunch of hair accessories on a desk set against a mirror.

"My eyes! My poor eyes, the pink burns them," I exclaimed, "it's so…so…bright…and happy. I don't like this at _all_!" she pouted and said,

"Well this is my room, if you don't like the pink then tough luck. Just wait here a minute I have something for you." She then skipped to her closet and picked out an outfit and shoved it at me.

"Go change. Now."

"Fuck, there's no need to be so bossy." I went to the bathroom and got changed into a pair of brown striped pants _**AN: okay, I don't know if its brown or black but to me it looks brown and the pic's are on my profile so whatever colour you think it is, I guess that's what it shall be :) **_ with a pink belt. _Are you kidding me? I'll look like a poser in this! _The only thing left was a sweater. That meant I got to keep my shirt on. It was a black and red striped shirt I borrowed from Bella last year and never bothered to return. The sweater Alice gave me to wear was a purple hooded zip-up sweater. Not my favourite colour but it looked alright. I took my clothes that I changed out of, i.e. my pants, and went back out to Alice. I knew I was happy and I wasn't very happy with Alice at that moment.

"You made me look _girly_!" I spat the last word out with disgust. I absolutely _loathed_ looking girly. It made me feel like a hypocrite when I wore these clothes since they were from American eagle and Hollister. I always made fun of the people who wore the brands claiming them to be "stupid preppy people who would jump off a bridge if the store owners told them to.

"But that's the point! You always look so depressing with all the black. I thought you might like some colour for once." She pouted, I could never resist a pouting Alice. I just shook my head then asked her if I could go to Jason's room to do homework yet.

"Go ahead, it's the third door on the left side of the hallway."

"Thanks Aly." I hugged her and then headed down to the third door on the left. Right when I got outside of his door I didn't even get a chance to knock before he said

"Come in, we have an hour left before you have to go home."

"Alright. Thanks for helping me dude, dad wouldn't be happy if I fail this course." We got to work with him explaining out how to expand and solve the problems. It was confusing at first but soon after I started understanding it. It felt like only 30 minutes had passed when we looked up at the clock.

"Shit, you were supposed to leave 20 minutes ago, I'll give you a ride home now."

"Thanks Jace, at least now I can actually get a chance of passing the algebra test tomorrow." I got up and finally took a good look at Jason's room was a dark green and blue. It had 3 guitars in the corner, with an amp, a red couch against the wall below a window and a desk with a computer on it in the middle of the room. Against the wall beside the door was a bookcase and a little ways in front of that was the table we were kneeling at now. He also had a light blue carpet in the room.

"I like your room, its better then mine, I want to paint Izzy and my room but I don't see that happening very soon." I went to the desk and got my bag and coat from the floor.

"So, is one of your siblings driving me home? Or your parents?"

"No, I am. I know how to drive, my mom is up in my dads study thinking of re-doing the guestroom and Emmett and Jasper are probably playing video games and won't want to move and Alice and Rose went shopping so I'm the only one left to drive you."

"Okay, fine by me, but if my dad sees you, I'm not covering for you" I stuck my tongue out at him. We went outside and got his car/van.

"Nice car, how come you guys don't use this to go to school? Aren't you guys cramped in the Volvo?"

"Edward likes driving and he's the fastest runner so we can't really race to my car." He smiled when he said the part about running, as if there was an inside joke.

"That's a good reason I suppose," grinning I said "by the way, do you have any good CD's I can borrow for a week?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.------.-.-.-

It's now the Saturday of the party at first beach, dad recently made up with Billy Black over some stupid fight they had a while ago. So I was going to La Push for the morning and then going to the party with Billy's son Jacob. I don't remember much about Jacob except for the fact I used to hang out with him when dad and Billy went fishing when I was younger. So when I got to the black residence it felt a bit awkward when dad left me alone with Jake.

"hey, I don't really remember you that much, just your name, so do you wanna like I don't know, do something that's fun and wont bore us to death?" I asked.

"Well I remember you and your sister but not that much. So what do you want to do? What do you like? Cuz I'm up to anything right now."

"Is there a movie theater around here? The party doesn't start until around 4-ish and it's only 10."

"Yeah, there's one just 10 minutes from here, I'll ask dad and Charlie." I followed Jake into his house and dad said he'd give us a ride and pick us up at 3pm.

We went to see the movie "Halloween" after we ate at the restaurant down the street from the theaters. We almost didn't get in since it was rated R and I look like I'm 12. Especially in my oversized black hooded sweater and my already small body size. It was at a part that was supposedly scary but Jake and I were laughing our asses off at it.

"This...ha ha ha is supposed to be," I giggled, " scary?" we just burst out laughing. It was at the end when we were asked to leave because we were disturbing everyone.

"Sorry I got us kicked out man, but that was just too funny." I laughed the hardest out of the two of us.

"Its not only your fault, it's partially mine, but yea, I'm just gunna blame it on you." I hit his arm playfully.

"You demented asshole. You're supposed to stand up for me, not your self!"

"You're the one who blamed yourself in the first place, of course I'm not going to blame myself."

"meanie." I pouted. We went into a music store that was across from us to compare our music taste. Turns out Jake likes death metal and scream-o while I like some scream-o, but mostly pop-punk, punk and alternative.

"How can you hate the Red Hot Chili Peppers? They're the best band ever! Same with MSI! How can you _not_ like them!?" _**AN: I really recommend MSI [Mindless Self Indulgence they are really funny and have good music too. **_

"I just don't, and how can you not like Mudvayne? Or even Disturbed."

"Well, we'll just agree to disagree then" he gave a smile and we just talked about what we liked for half an hour till dad came. I learned he likes the colour blue, loathes the colour yellow and pink. He likes Chinese food, allergic to peanuts and he hates cats. I told him about my hedgehog who I would have brought if it weren't for Izzy locking the bedroom door until I clean off the paint, I'm lactose intolerant and I love Japanese food and Italian food. At the party I hung out with T.K, Kayleigh and Sam. While Jake went to talk to a few of his friends. After we had a bonfire going, it was so pretty, I met up with Krissy and Zach, hung out with them for a while before I started feeling like a 3rd wheel so I left to find someone else to hang out with. I couldn't find anyone so I called the first person that came to my mind.

"Hello?" answered some guy I didn't know.

Me: "hi…umm is Jason there?"

Unknown male: "yes, just a second."

Jason: "hello?"

Me: "hey Jace, I'm so bored, there's no one here that wants to hang out with me"

Jason: "why not? You're a perfectly good person. O well its there loss, at least you have some friends, where are they?

Me: "they're all with other people and there all reminiscing about the 'old days' and I got left out so I called you"

Jason: I have to go now, I hope you find someone to hang out with, talk to you on Monday, we have an essay due, don't forget that.

Me: I wont, thanks Jace, bye.

He hung up and I went to look for Jake, I wanted to go home. That's when I heard this girl named April Mallory telling everyone that I was a slut trying to steal her sister's boyfriend.

"Yeah, I even heard that she slept with Edward when she went over to his house Tuesday. She's such a baby too, you can tell how she acts and she pouts like _all _the time." I do _not_ pout all the time!

I went up to April and without warning I punched her and pulled her hair, like what I do to Izzy when play fighting but this time I actually set out to harm someone.

"Listen bitch, I don't know where you heard that shit but its not true. Get this is your stupid fat heads! I. don't. Like. Edward. And. Never. Will. Okay?" I let go of her and ran off. I ran to the edge of the beach and called my sister.

"Hello? Swan residence, Charlie speaking."

Me: "hi dad, is Izzy there?"

Dad: yup, let me get her.

Izzy: Becca? Why are you calling? Aren't you at a party?

Me: yea, but I wanna go home now, can you come get me?

Izzy: Yes, I'll be there in a bit, just wait at the front of the beach.

Me: "okay, thanks Iz"

I hung up and waited for her to come. About half an hour of waiting she had finally come.

"Thanks for the ride Iz. Some stupid girl was spreading rumors about me and I kinda sorta punched her…"

"Oh my god Rebecca! What were you thinking! She could charge you for assault! You should have just ignored them."

"Yeah, and let everyone think I'm a slut, how nice." Sarcasm was obvious in my voice.

"They said I had sex with Edward when I went to Jason's house Tuesday. That crossed the line, I don't care if people think I'm childish but no one calls me a slut and gets away with it. The stupid hypocrite got what she deserved." I turned on the radio, not caring what station it was on and turned it up full blast.

It was March 1st now, only 6 days until I turned 15. I was so exited. It turned out that I gave April a black eye, but she didn't press charges, thank god. Dad never found out about the incident either. If he did I would probably be grounded for real this time. Heading to my usual lunch table I went and sat between Bella and Jason like usual. Today Jasper and Emmett were away.

"Hey guys, look who I brought." I pulled Ryo out of the hood of my black hooded sweater. Ryo sniffed at the air and tried to go on the table. I let him go on the table and he went over to Izzy.

"His name Ryo, he's my hedgehog." I grinned.

"Becca, you brought him to school? I thought you said he went missing."

"He did go missing, I found him this morning in our room that you still won't let me in." I gave her a death glare.

"Well you still haven't cleaned up the paint."

"Bex, you still haven't? I thought you would have wanted your bed back by now."

"Ha ha very funny Jace, but I'm _not _cleaning it up, it's my room too you know."

"How about you clean it up and get your room and CD's back so I can have mine back."

"Fine. You're a mean mean boy Jace, isn't he Eddie?"

"I'd agree with you but with you calling me Eddie, I don't think I should."

"idiots." I picked Ryo up from the table and put him back in my hood. Izzy had a look on her face that meant she was figuring something out. _Oh shit, I found Ryo in our room which I'm not supposed to be able to get in…_

"You know what, I think I'll leave now, maybe study for Spanish before I go to class. Wanna come Jace?" Edward was stifling a laugh when I got up.

"I swear Jace sometimes I think your brother can read minds. Its creepy." I said as we headed to my Spanish class. We sat down on a bench outside the building for Spanish and I leaned against him and ended up falling asleep against his shoulder.

_**----------------------------………………………………-----------------------------------………...-------------------------------------------------...**_

_**Hello sorry it took so long, I'm not a fast writer and school work just helps with that too. As an apology I made this chapter longer then any of my other ones so I hope you liked it :) there's some pics on my profile so you can check them out if you want to.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**No I don't own any characters of Twilight. However I do own the OC's though. I also do not own any of the songs/bands mentioned in the story oh and in this story we will pretend Hedley is not a band…cuz I want to use the lyrics for something that u will find out in this chapter…tis all….enjoy oh and both Rebecca and I own the poem she uses in this chapter, I wrote the chorus thing and Bex wrote the rest**_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

After school I was sitting at the kitchen table trying to figure out what to write for a poem for English, it was our new unit, when the phone rang.

"Beck, could you answer that for me? I'm still cooking dinner."

"Fine, fine, I'll get it.

"Hello?"

"Hey this is Jessica Stanley from school? Is Bella there?"

ME:_um, she is but she's cooking dinner…so can I take a message?_

JESSICA_: oh, ok well can you just ask her if I can ask Mike Newton to the dance, that's all I need to know from her_

ME:_okay, but that's kinda stupid…I mean if you like him then ask him, you don't need my sisters approval, she doesn't even like the guy_ I started laughing _well she does…just not like that. _

JESSICA:_really? We were all so sure she was going to ask him…oh well thanks for that…oh! I've heard you like music and the dance committee was wondering if you could be the DJ, the one we were going to use can't make it, and it's on the 12__th_

ME:_ uh...okay, I'll do it I guess...by the way, who recommended me for the job? Wouldn't Edward Cullen be a better choice? He has a shit load of CDs, way more then me_

JESSICA:_it was Samantha Crowley well I better go now bye bye_

She hung up and I swore I heard her say, or rather cough the word slut before she did.

"Whatever" I went back to the kitchen to think. I started thinking about Jace and how much he means to me right now, even though he shouldn't. That's when I got hit by inspiration. The line What would you do, if I said "I love you"? came to me. I started writing, when I was finished I felt so pleased with myself.

I called Edward later that night to ask him if he wanted to do the DJ thing at school with me.

ME:_ hello?_

EMMETT:_hey loser what's up? _

ME:_ Em that's not nice_ I scowled _is Edward there?_

EMMETT:_ yea, just a second…EDWARD GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, YOU'RE WANTED ON THE PHONE!_

ME:_thanks a lot for the shouting Emmett_

EMMETT:_no problems, heres Eddie_

EDWARD:_hello Becca, what would you like?_

ME:_ ok…weird formal talk is creepy…ha well I was wondering if you'd help me be the DJ at the school dance coming up, 'cause I don't have enough music for it and well, you have loads! _

EDWARD:_sure, I wouldn't mind, could you make a list of the music you want to play and bring it tomorrow? Is that all you wanted?_

ME:_yea pretty much, see you guys tomorrow_

I hung up and went to have a shower.

//\\//\\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\\///\\//\\//\\//\\//\\\//\\\//\\/\/\\/\\\\\\\/\///////////////////////

I was up at the front of the class trying to present my poem; I never was good at speaking publicly/in front of the class so I was fidgeting like a madman.

"Okay, well I wrote a poem last night for class, but it sounds more like a song to me but o well…um ok so here it is:  
_What would you do,  
if I said "I love you"?  
Would you give 'us' a try?  
Or just make me cry?  
-------------------  
Oh what I'd do,  
just to have you,  
hold me in your arms, love,  
just a chance with you, love.  
-------------------  
Your smile, it just,  
it just makes me melt.  
If only, if only, there was a way,  
just a way to know how you felt.  
-------------------  
Oh what I'd do,  
just to have you,  
hold me in your arms, love,  
just a chance with you, love.  
-------------------  
When you're around,  
I finally feel found.  
I know this sounds cheesy,  
but this shit sure ain't easy.  
-------------------  
Oh what I'd do,  
just to have you,  
hold me in your arms, love,  
just a chance with you, love.  
-------------------  
So for now all I ask is,  
what would you do,  
if I said "I love you"?  
-------------------  
Only in your arms, love.  
Only just a chance, love.  
Only just your love_.

Okay…well that was it." I blushed and rushed to my seat.

"that was really good" Jace smiled at me, "was that about anyone I know?"

"I guess" _Its you, you idiot!_ I had come to terms with me liking or possibly loving Jason a few days ago. He looked jealous at that comment and I smiled. Jason got called up to present his poem

"okay here is my poem, I titled it "trip" _**A/N: hello! I don't own Hedley or any of their songs [btw Hedley is and awesome Canadian band, check them out :) but I wanted to use this song so I decided to use it here :) so in by no way, do I own this song or its lyrics**_

_Some say love is not for sinners  
I believe that isn't true  
'Cause when I was finished sinning  
Love came down and showed me you_

_And you told me how to get there  
So I tried to find a way  
Then I ran into your garden  
But I tripped out the gate  
I tripped out the gate_

_What are you doing to me?  
I'm so into you  
And the hardest part is knowing  
That I'll never follow through  
You're slowly killing me  
And I wish it wasn't true  
Cause I'm so into you_

_Like a ton of bricks it hit me  
And woke me from this dream  
No matter how hard I tried to wash my hands  
I could never get 'em clean  
I could never get 'em clean_

_What are you doing to me?  
I'm so into you  
And the hardest part is knowing  
That I'll never follow through  
You're slowly killing me  
And I wish it wasn't true  
Cause I'm so into you_

_Can you hear me?  
Cuz I can't change what I'll always be_

Thank you" he said and sat down. I was speechless. The whole class started clapping and I joined them. When Jay sat down I wrote him a note stating that I thought the poem was awesome.

"Hey could you meet me after school, I want to tell you something." He said after class was over.

"Hmm….sure, I just have to tell Izzy and my dad"

"Okay, see you at lunch" he poked me in the forehead and left. I had a habit of doing that to people and he decided to do that to me now, I guess to show how annoying it was.

Lunch time came around eventually and I was starving. In the line I grabbed an apple, pizza and chocolate milk and went to sit down.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you" Izzy said as I opened my milk and sat down.

"Remember what happened last time you did that? I don't think Charlie will appreciate waking up at 2 o'clock in the morning to see what's wrong"

"Ugghhhh! Don't remind me!!! O well I'm gunna drink it anyway, I like chocolate milk…and I need calcium and I sure as fuck ain't buying any fucking pills for it!"

"Well this wouldn't happen if you just buy the lactose pills the doctor said!"

While this argument was happening the Cullens/hales just sat and watched. Rosalie looked bored, Edward and Alice looked amused, Jason looked confused, Emmett looked like he was gunna burst out laughing at any moment and jasper…well he looked in between laughter and hostility. I looked at Jasper, poked him in the forehead and said,

"What's there to be hostile about Jazz?" he looked at me and stepped away, eyes looking a bit on the black side….I noticed that about the Cullens and Hales a lot, their eye colours changed frequently.

"There's nothing, I'm just….thinking about something that happened to me…earlier that you two reminded me of."

"…okay…" I looked at Izzy; it looked like she didn't believe him either.

I turned to Edward and gave him the list of songs that I thought would work for the dance and he looked them over. I sat on Jason's chair with him making him move over a bit so we could both fit. I rested my head on his shoulder and he put his arm around my shoulders to assure I wouldn't fall off. People didn't stare at us when we did this anymore because we sat like this so often.

"This list is good; except a few are a bit inappropriate for a dance" he looked at me and the list again then said "do you have a pen…or maybe a non-inappropriate song in turn for 'sir psycho sexy', 'faggot', and 'bitches'?" well I already mentioned sir psycho sexy was by RHCP, so faggot is by MSI and bitches was by Hollywood Undead

"But,why? They aren't inappropriate at all" I made and innocent smile on my face "I don't listen to inappropriate music" that when Izzy and Jace burst out laughing. Since they were the only two people I had really seen my whole music list on my computer. Especially all my mindless self indulgence music I have. I giggled and then the bell rang.

"Oh Iz I'm going out after school, so I don't need a drive home and tell dad if I'm not back in time for when he gets home, okay?" I said.

She just nodded her head in response and I got up and started leaving the caf. I giggled and said in a hushed voice as we were making out exit "the dummy finally figured out he's in love with Izzy?" when I looked back he was trying to get her to eat some of his food with a light in his eyes that's usually only there when he talks about Izzy or talks to her.

Jace and I bust up laughing when we were at the door and Edward's head snapped up at my comment.

We went to Jason's locker and he said "what I want to tell you may take a long time, do you want to ditch the last two classes?"

I was very confused. What did Jay wanna tell me?

"um…sure I guess, 'cause I didn't do Spanish homework…I was to lazy ha ha" so he gave me his sweater and he put on his coat since my locker was closer to the Spanish building where the teacher could easily see me.

His sweater was really warm and comfortable. I went to Izzy's truck to see if the door was unlocked still and it was of course.

"Can you hotwire it?" I asked him.

"Yea, no problem" he hotwired the truck and we drove off. We ended up on a secluded little area that had a pond, a bench and a picnic table. I jumped out of the truck and fell flat on my face. Oh boy do I hate falling. Jason was laughing at me but he picked me up and wiped the mud off my face.

"Thanks" I smiled and then wiped the mud from my hands on his face.

"Ha ha now you look like an idiot!" I chocked out in between giggles. He grinned and pushed me towards the bench.

"Sit down beck, I wanna tell you two things, one takes longer then the other though…"

"Mm…okay, tell me the long one first" as soon as he opened his mouth his cell phone rang.

"Hello?...what is it Alice? I'm kinda busy at the moment….yes I know I'm not suppose--…..because she deserves to know!...you know fully well I'm going to tell her and there's nothing you can do about it…..I don't care what rose thinks…….I'm turning off my phone so don't bother with it anymore….bye" He hung up and turned to me and said,

"Becca do you believe in vampires?"


	11. Chapter 10

_**No I don't own any characters of Twilight. However I do own the OC's though. I also do not own any of the songs/bands mentioned in the story **_

_**------------------------------------------------**_

"Becca do you believe in vampires?" he asked me.

"Um…not really, why do you ask?" I looked at him like he was a weirdo. That's when he launched into an explanation about how he and his family we're vampires, all the different powers they had, their enhanced senses and how they live forever and ect.

"Not to be rude, because you know, I'm your friend and all, but why are you telling me this?" he looked into my eyes then I saw his face inch closer and closer to mine. I was painfully aware of his lips coming closer as well, I wanted nothing more than to put my head forward to meet them, but instead, something better happened. Jason's lips met mine first and I felt a spark of lightning course through my body. I kissed him back but he pulled away and said

"Does that answer you're question?" we were both pretty much breathless even though I knew he didn't have to breath, I was quite happy about that fact. I was speechless, I nodded.

"Um…what did you say your power was?"

"I can tell if people are lying and if I look into someone's eyes they can't lie to me until I look away.

"So_that's _why! I was wondering why I can never lie to you." At this point we had our hands entwined with each others and I was lying on his chest while we were lying down on the picnic table, content as could be.

"Its going to be sunny again tomorrow so I won't be able to come to school, but if you want, I am not going hunting tomorrow so you can come over after school and we could hang out?" he asked. I was a little saddened at the prospect of him not coming to school tomorrow. We lay like this until it got really dark. That's when Jace took me back to the truck because I couldn't see at all.

"What time is it Jay Jay?" He looked at his watch and said it was around 10 at night.

"I'm fucking hungry!" my stomach growled.

"Love, do you wanna go to the (insert some fast food restaurant here)?"

"Hmm...Okay." I kissed his cheek and we drove off.

I stuffed my face full of food because I was so hungry. I'm a food addict, what can I say. When I got home it was well past 11:00pm. Dad was going to be pissed off at me.

"Don't you need the truck to get home?" I asked Jason.

"Nope, I can run home. But I'd rather stay with you tonight, my family is quite angry at me for exposing our secret to you"

"Oh I'm sorry for getting you in trouble, but its not like I'm gunna go and yell it to the whole fucking world."

"I didn't think you would" he smiled at me. Whenever he smiles, it's like the whole world forgets its troubles for that split second.

"Yea, you can stay, dad made Izzy let me back into the room when he came downstairs and saw me watching South Park at like 2 in the morning." we laughed and he told me he'd meet me in my room once Bella went to sleep.

I made my way into the door nearly tripping the whole way because I didn't have any lights to guide me. All the lights were off; dad had left a note for me telling me he'd talk to me about being out so late, in the morning. I crept slowly and quietly as not to wake anyone up if they were sleeping, that's when I saw a small object running across the floor. I totally forgot about being quiet and yelled.

"RYO!!!" how did he get out of his cage again? That's when Izzy came stumbling out of our room to see what I was yelling about.

"What the hell?" she mumbled sleepily. I was carefully holding Ryo in my hands close to my chest.

"What's Ryo doing out here?" she managed to say while yawning.

"I don't know, he must have gotten out again." I made my way past her up to the bathroom, but not before placing my lost little pet into her own pale hands. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my tan was still slowly going away, but my freckles were still very evident, and my now pale skin making them more than obvious. My hair was getting to long for my liking and my curly hair was in knots from the wind earlier today. I tore my eyes away from the mirror promising myself a hair cut soon and had a shower.

In the morning it was sunny, just as Jason said it would me. I frowned and made my way downstairs, not fully awake.

"Its fucking cold!" I said and sat down. I was wearing a pair of gym shorts from my old school and a baggy orange tee-shirt.

"Watch you're language. After you disappearing act yesterday I don't even think I should let you go to the dance next week." I jumped, surprised, and looked beside me. _Oh its just dad_

"Um…sorry dad, Jace had to explain something to me about…math homework and we got caught up in it and didn't check the time."

"Jason Cullen? Is he the bronze haired one?"

"Oh shit no! Jason's the short one, about my age."_ Well he's about 40 something in actual but dad doesn't need to know that. _ Jason was born in 1961 and changed when he was 15 years old.

Dad then proceeded to mess up my hair and say "okay, well as long as you weren't with the older boys and you were doing math homework I guess its okay."

"Thanks daddy" I put on my best 'daddy's little girl' smile and ate some cereal.

It was time to leave and Bella was taking a long time trying to figure out where she put the keys to the truck so I just left without her. I was wearing a pair of jeans that came to just above mid shin and a plain black tee-shirt. I had straightened my hair and wore a hair band in it. I decided since it was dry out and the roads weren't bumpy at all, and there was no more snow on the ground since the rain had melted it all, to take off my socks and shoes and leave them in my backpack on the way to school. I absolutely loathed wearing anything on my feet that left me feeling constricted. Heading out the door I called a good-bye to Izzy and ran.

I feeling of grass under my feet felt new to me, in phoenix I had the sand, here I had the grass. I saw a small brown puppy on the side of the road, it reminded me of Jake. _I should call him to hang out sometime this weekend, maybe he could spend my birthday with me and Jace? _I asked myself. My birthday was in a few days, it was on a Friday this year so I could hang out with them after school. I smiled and looked around. I was almost at school. Once I got to the school's parking lot I saw that Izzy's truck was already parked in her usual spot. I was late, everyone was already here.

"_I was walking  
through a courtyard  
without shoes and  
without regard  
automatic catacombs  
take me where I wanna go_"

I started singing the song "Time" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers, for some reason I just felt like singing, even if I can't sing very well at all. I got to my locker and grabbed my binders. I went to the office to get a late slip and headed to English.

"What are you all staring at?" I tried saying it like I didn't care, but I don't think it worked very well. Every single person in the class was staring at me. I was freaked out; I hated lots of people staring at me. I walked to my seat, still barefoot and the teacher resumed class.

"Oh my god! Why isn't she wearing shoes, she's so weird, even weirder then the Cullens and Hales." someone whispered behind me.

"If ya wanna whisper, do it so I can't hear it. Got that? And I don't have shoes on because I didn't wanna wear any fucking shoes. Gosh what a bitch" I said just loud enough for her to hear. I then proceeded to fill out the worksheet we were given.

By the time gym came around, I still had no shoes on. It was fun being a weirdo. _ I mean c'mon, where's the fun in being normal._ Since I told the coach I didn't bring proper shoes for gym today he let me sit out. I was happy since it was one of my worse sports today; they were playing rugby in the field. So I got to run around barefoot once again around the grass, enjoying the sun for however long it lasted. The bell rang so I grabbed my bag from the grass beside me and ran to Izzy's class. When I got there, she looked at me totally astounded.

"Where are your shoes you idiot! You could get a foot disease!"

"You always ruin my fun. I'll put them on when we sit down somewhere. Wanna sit by the tree in the field?"

"I will if you put on your shoes now Becca" she sighed, compromising.

"Compromise is a bitch, but I'll do it for you sis" both of us smiling while I put my shoes on and dragged her to the tree.

"Where are the Cullens on such a sunny day? They were absent last time too." Izzy mused while playing with her hair.

"They go camping a lot, Carly takes them." I had started calling Dr. Cullen, Carly because he said he didn't mind the nickname.

"Carly?"

"Dr. Cullen, want to come with me to get my haircut Iz?"

"Depends on when, because I'm going dress shopping with Jessica, Angela and Lauren today."

"I was gunna ask for today, but I can go by myself I guess, 'cause Aly promised to take me tonight, if she was back in time"

"Okay, well do you have any money?"

"Oh…um…not really" I grinned sheepishly.

"Ugh…here have a 20, dad gave me this for shopping, but I doubt I'm going to buy anything."

With that, the rest of the day went quickly, except for the last 5 minutes of science, which took forever to end.

"Hurry the fuck up!" I shouted at the clock when I couldn't take it anymore, at that moment, the bell rang. I ran out of class before Mr.Hamer could keep me behind for swearing…at a clock.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

_**hey sorry this isn't that long of a chapter, but I'm having a major writers block at the moment, but i thought I'd get this chapter out of the way before i started on homework for march break, well that and partying with Bex for our birthday :)**_

_**hope you enjoyed :D **_


End file.
